Currently, in a mobile communication system, for example, in a CDMA (code division multiple access) system, in RC (radio configuration), physical channel configuration of a CDMA radio signal is defined, such as a transmission rate, a modulation mode, and a spreading factor. In the CDMA, radio configuration includes: forward radio configuration and reverse radio configuration, where there are totally 12 types of forward radio configuration: 1 to 12, and there are totally 8 types of reverse radio configuration: 1 to 8; and forward radio configuration refers to from a base station to a mobile terminal, and reverse radio configuration refers to from a mobile terminal to a base station.
Currently, when a mobile terminal moves from a coverage area of one base station to a coverage area of another base station, a base station handover needs to be performed, and this process mainly includes: A mobile terminal establishes a call in a first base station and works in a radio configuration mode provided by the first base station, and when the mobile terminal moves from the first base station to a second base station, the mobile terminal is handed over to the second base station in a soft handover manner and works in a radio configuration mode that is provided by the second base station and is the same as the radio configuration mode provided by the first base station. When the mobile terminal is handed over from the first base station to the second base station, the mobile terminal works in the same radio configuration mode. Therefore, if the mobile terminal works in a low-capacity radio configuration mode when in the first base station, the mobile terminal also works in a low-capacity radio configuration mode when being handed over to the second base station; and if the second base station supports a high-capacity radio configuration mode; however, because the mobile terminal still works in a low-capacity radio configuration mode after being handed over to the second base station, the capacity of the second base station is lowered.